


shades of good

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what makes something or someone good? does it matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	shades of good

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** none really, except this is another random experiment  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is a series of 7 x 100-word drabbles. it all started when i was reading a post by [](http://purpleink.livejournal.com/profile)[**purpleink**](http://purpleink.livejournal.com/) and she was talking about something were she used the phrase _shades of good_ and suddenly i wanted to write a drabble set about what various hp characters thought about good.

i.

Hermione Granger had always considered herself to be a good person.

She cared about her family and friends, was loyal to her Hogwarts house, had studied religiously and earned outstanding grades. She recycled her parchment, made sure she treated everyone as fairly as she could, and fought for the rights of those who couldn't fight for themselves.

If her friends were asked, they'd insist she hadn't a tainted bone in her.

However, as she researched and compiled ways to hurt, permanently maim or perhaps even kill another human being with magic, she wondered just how good she could possibly be.

  
ii.

Tom Riddle knew he was good in every way that mattered.

He was exceedingly good at getting what he wanted, never letting petty emotions hinder him. Every one of his followers, as well as a sizable number of Muggles, knew he was frighteningly good at using pain in unique and creative ways to make a point.

Even that fool Dumbledore would've conceded that Tom was exceptionally good at extracting information from a whole raft of sources and using it to the best advantage.

What continued to baffle Tom, however, was why being good always left him feeling so very empty.

  
iii.

Remus Lupin understood that good was a relative term.

For instance, people often asserted that Remus was a good man. But apparently not at a level that would allow him to keep a job or maintain a household and he most certainly wasn't the sort of good that could teach their children.

Even though he didn't want to, he grasped their twisted logic.

Because no matter how many precautions he took or potions he swallowed, no matter how trustworthy, loyal and _good_ Remus was, the fact remained that he was still a werewolf and being a werewolf always outweighed good.

  
iv.

Severus Snape never thought about whether an action was good or not.

It was irrelevant. Some things were necessary others were not. Labeling them required judgment and judgment required perspective and perspective was, by its nature, highly individual.

Exempli gratia, from the Dark Lord's point of view, Severus inventing potions for _his_ cause was good. From Albus', Severus keeping his word to do whatever Albus instructed was - including killing the manipulative old Bastard.

Severus found both tasks highly distasteful as well as difficult on his psyche. However, similar to whether something was good or not, he deemed this entirely irrelevant.

  
v.

Albus Dumbledore believed that good wasn't based solely on deed.

More often than not he found, it could be better determined by the _choices_ behind the action. As Severus had pointed out numerous times, breaking rules to nance about the castle in the middle of the night was not, in itself, good. However, being willing to risk reputation, health and house points, for the sake of others certainly qualified.

As the years progressed, Albus became sure that despite Lucius' teachings, Draco Malfoy would make good choices. That night when Draco lowered his wand, Albus was grateful to be proven correct.

  
vi.

Draco Malfoy had spent the majority of his life being taught that good didn't matter.

That power was what was important. That trying to be _good_ or do whatever was _best_ made you weak.

Yet Draco had never felt less strong than he did while he struggled to fulfill the Dark Lords wishes, trying to gain enough power to save his family. However, none of those tasks could possibly be classified as good.

Standing atop a tower with a wizard who wasn't afraid of dying, Draco learned that real power lay in knowing and trusting yourself.

And that was good.

  
vii.

Harry Potter had been told over and over that he wasn't good enough.

First by the Dursleys who proclaimed he didn't deserve a room, his own clothes, or enough food. Then by the Wizarding society who loved or hated him in turns, but never failed to judge him.

Even his friends unwittingly confirmed the sentiment, Hermione with her constant harping on grades or danger and Ron with his own insecurities.

But as Draco gasped into the kiss and pressed closer, Harry suddenly knew that as long as he's good enough for himself, for _this_ , that was all that really mattered.

~fin


End file.
